


A Dance For Two

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After a job well done, Yang helps Weiss with some heartache. Physically.





	A Dance For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Avoi22]

The dance was in full swing, and Yang and Weiss were overlooking the festivities from above. Couples were gliding elegantly across the dance floor, even the professors showed their moves.

“We totally nailed it”, Yang said. Weiss agreed. To think that the two of them planned all this basically by themselves was pretty amazing.  
“Although”, Yang said, “how come you showed up without a date? I thought you wanted to ask Neptune. He’s right there!”, she said, pointing at the turquoise head of hair below.

Weiss blushed and looked away.  
“It just… didn’t work out”, she mumbled. She didn’t like to think about it.  
“What could’ve possibly not worked out?”  
“He said no!”, Weiss growled through clenched teeth.

Disbelief was plain on Yang’s face. Her mouth hung open while she processed that.  
“What the hell? Does he think he’s too good for you or something? Like, you are Weiss Schnee!”, she raved and scoffed in Neptune’s general direction. “Say what you will about our Vomitboy, but at least he knows a classy girl when he sees her”

Weiss highly doubted that even Jaune would’ve come with her if he had been in Neptune’s position. Yang saw the trepidation on her face.  
“Did something happen?” she asked and gently put a hand on Weiss’ back.

Ms. Schnee took a few deep breaths before speaking.  
“I went and asked him, and… he looked happy, and that excited me. He looked really cute, and I thought about dancing with him and… I kinda… popped a boner right in front of him”, she said softly.

Yang blinked. She blinked again. She hadn’t known that Weiss had a little more than other girls between her legs. She supposed that it took a special kind of guy to take out a girl like that.

Regardless, Yang was Weiss’ friend, and as such it was her solemn duty to talk shit about the people that caused her distress.  
“Don’t take it to heart. Bet you he just got intimidated because you’re better hung than him”, she said jovially. Weiss smiled a wry smile. She appreciated the encouragement, though she still felt bummed out.

“Maybe, but how will I ever hook up with a cute guy at this rate? Do I just have to show them my dick until one of them isn’t grossed out?”, she asked and rested her head on her forearms.

Yang pondered the question for a solid three seconds.  
“Ever thought about dating girls?”, she asked. Weiss looked up, surprised.  
“No. Why would that even make a difference?”, she asked.  
“I think girls aren’t as grossed out by other vagina’s as guys are by other dicks. Besides, I hear a large portion of the female population actually likes cocks”, Yang explained. She wore the kind of smirk someone wore when explaining something incredibly basic to a child.

Weiss blushed, feeling a little silly.  
“Well, alright, but maybe I’m not into girls”, she said softly. It wasn’t very convincing.  
“Are you into this?”, Yang asked. Weiss looked her way and her eyes widened a bit. The buxom blonde had pulled her skirt up a little to show plenty of long, sexy leg. On top of that she was pulling at her top, giving Weiss a very deep look into her cleavage.

Weiss moaned, very cutely Yang thought, when she popped a boner right then and there. Yang could actually see a bump in her skirt where the tip was.  
“I’ll take that as a yes”, Yang said and smiled warmly at her embarrassed friend. Weiss was trying her best to conceal her erection, with little success. Yang wondered how she never picked up on this before.

“Hey, Weiss?”  
“Hm?”  
“Have you ever had a girl before?”. A long pause.  
“No. Not… a real one at least”  
“Would you like to try one?”, Yang asked. Weiss looked up and realized that Yang had gotten a lot closer. She was smiling this weird, sexy smile Weiss had never seen before. “I’ll let you do me, if you want”

Weiss turned bright red. She looked at Yang’s pretty face. Her eyes wandered across the profile of her curvy body. Her luscious boobs were resting on her forearms. They looked really soft and pretty. She felt like a weirdo for looking at her friend like that, but she did want to.

“You can’t be serious”, she said and averted her eyes. Yang came closer, close enough for Weiss to feel the warmth coming off of her.  
“I am serious! I think both of us deserve a little bit of fun for doing a bang-up job. Who says we can’t have that fun all on our own?”, she asked and let a hand slip under Weiss’ skirt. Ms. Schnee shuddered at her touch and Yang gave her cute little butt a squeeze.

“...o-okay”

* * * * *

A few minutes later, in a far away corridor, Yang was bent over, braced against a wall. Her skirt was flipped up, showing off a pure white lace thong. It was pushed aside to make way for the cock slamming into her pussy with wild abandon.

Weiss’ first ride was a rough one, by her own choice. The lusty moaning Yang produced with every move she made told her all she needed to know about the blonde’s view on the matter.

Weiss couldn’t believe this. This situation, these sensations, this… everything! Yang’s ass was beautiful. Supple, round, with a good degree of bounce to it. When Weiss first laid eyes on it, with only the thong covering it, she almost creamed her panties.

Now she was fucking Yang balls deep while fondling her awesome butt. It was better than she ever could’ve hoped for. Yang, on the receiving end of Weiss’ thrusts, was having a blast, too.

Now she was convinced that Weiss was better hung than Neptune. Not many people were gifted like the Schnee heiress. Besides that, even though it was her first time, Weiss was really getting her off! She was moving her hips erratically, unsure of what to do. As it happened, her wild poking and grinding hit all the right spots for Yang. She was on the fast lane to Climax City.

Both girls moaned shamelessly through their encounter. The sounds of hips slapping together turned them on, and slowly but surely a small puddle was forming where Yang’s juices dripped off of Weiss’ swinging balls.

All good things must come to an end, and it was a satisfying one for Yang and Weiss. The heiress was screwing that sweet, tight, slippery little pussy like a beast crazed with lust. She felt the need for release welling up inside her just as she found a hot little spot deep inside Yang that felt nice to rub up against, so she decided to make it her target.

Yang only knew that suddenly Weiss was fucking her like a piston, hitting a sweet spot with every thrust. Then, out of the blue, Weiss groaned deeply and Yang felt pulsing and heat deep within. The creampie did it for her. She squealed and came. Her body quaked, her pussy tightened, making Weiss hiss.

“Holy shit...”, Yang chuckled when she had finished. Weiss was resting her head on Yang’s back.  
“Fuck yeah...”, the heiress sighed. She tried to pull out, but Yang protested.  
“You can leave it in! It feels really nice. Just… let me savor it some more”. Weiss did, using the pause to take in every detail of Yang’s posterior.  
“Thanks, Yang”. The blonde giggled.  
“Likewise, _big boy_ ”. Weiss looked away, smiling sheepishly.


End file.
